The Problem With Minnie
by Marauder-girl
Summary: What happens when you're stuck with a fifteen year old McGonagall? Harry, Ron and Hermione are about to find out!
1. The Problem with Potions

**_THE PROBLEM WITH MINNIE_**

A/N: Yo peeps, This is my newest piece of fanfiction. As you may have already guessed Prof McGonagall is my fav character. I have no idea why I just like her (Strange but true) Anyway had another nutty night and came up with this little tale, see if you can guess what happens before it does. Anywho I'm warning you know this is a wee bit weird (Only a wee bit?) and well review if ya' like and if ya' don't well S-O-R-R-Y for not being to your tastes. 

                Luv Ya loads like little green toads 

Chapter One: Potions And Other Disasters         

                Professor Minerva McGonagall walked briskly toward the dungeon, her face slightly annoyed. As she reached the door Minerva paused briefly, before opening it and immediately wishing she hadn't. The smell was awful and all consuming, and as it washed over her she gagged. 'No wonder Severus always smells so bad' she thought, letting a small wry smile appear on her stern face. The professor walked in and groaned inwardly, the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. It wasn't that Minerva didn't LIKE taking them, it was just taking them together was a complete nightmare because of the enmity between houses. The Gryffindors faces lightened up slightly as she entered and the Slytherins just scowled.

                She strode to the front and faced the class. Flashing them all her most stern glare, she snapped "All right, I'm not happy with having to fill in, and I can tell your not happy to see me. So lets not have any messing and we'll get on fine." She began to pass out the instructions Severus had left and was just about to sit down when, an amused voice called "Where is Professor Snape?" The voice was easily recognisable as Seamus Finnegan, no one else had an accent quite like his. Minerva glared at him, but only just held back a snigger, as did half of the class. "Er.. Well he decided he needed a vacation, erm... due to recent incidents" she said, rather uncomfortably. The Gryffindors sniggered, and Ron Weasley rolled his eyes. They all knew full well what these 'incidents' were, since they knew the culprits behind them, Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers.

                The lesson dragged along at a snails pace, but had so far been reasonably peaceful, Minerva however, should have known it was to good to last. She had began to notice several of the Slytherins, looking incredibly bored, pointing and whispering in the direction of Neville Longbottom, Minerva also noticed that several of her Gryffindors were also pointing, except in the direction of Draco Malfoy. 'This is not good' she added to herself mentally, but she couldn't do anything as of yet because nothing had happened. So she decided she would wait and catch all of them at once. For a long time after this incident she would regret that decision. 

                Professor McGonagall was just getting settled, believing that nothing was going to happen, when, everything happened at once. Without so much as a seconds notice, half the cauldrons in the class exploded with such a force, part of the ceiling collapsed. Minerva gawped open mouthed as the explosions took place, and didn't notice the wave of finished potion hurtling toward her before it was too late, "Oh he...." she murmured as the last of the explosions happened, causing more of the ceiling to fall in, separating the shocked Professor from her students. Five minutes later, relative peace reigned.

                All the students had fled to their common rooms except three Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Come on!!" Hermione was yelling, pulling the two boys back into the room. Harry and Ron were struggling for all their worth against the death grip of Hermione, to no avail. The boys really, REALLY did not want to go back in there, having to face an extremely peeved McGonagall was not high on their to-do list. Hermione glowered at her friends "She could be trapped in there and your not going to do anything" she snapped. Harry sighed, he knew she was right, "Anyway guys if we help McGonagall, we won't look as guilty" he said. This statement caused Ron to dash quickly back into the class, and begin to shift the rubble, he knew about the wrath of McGonagall and didn't want to experience it. Harry and Hermione followed suit and between them managed to clear most of the rubble. "Professor McGonagall, are you there?" Hermione asked tentatively, still blasting the wall of rubble with her wand.

                "Well Minerva McGonagall here, but I don't know about your Professor" called a voice, it had the same familiar accent of McGonagall's, but it sounded different somehow, younger. "Great McGonagall's cracked" muttered Ron at the reply, he looked rather worried. The three teenagers blasted through the final blockade of rubble, they looked through the dust cloud at the figure huddled in the corner. "Phew she's okay" sighed Hermione in relief. They walked over to the figure slowly, Ron bent down and tapped her on the shoulder, "Professor McGonagall, come on let's go." The figure stirred and looked up, "I thought I told you I'm NOT a professor." She said. Ron paled visibly, to the hue of milk and then to everyone's surprise he keeled over, in a dead faint. "RON!!" Harry cried, rushing over to aid his friend "What the..." he looked down at the Professor and found that it wasn't the face of the strict Professor McGonagall that was looking back. 

                There, sat in McGonagall's robes was a girl that looked roughly the same age as them. She had a familiar look about her, her eyes were grey and steely but mischief swirled in them. Her hair was a dark ebony, but unlike the older McGonagall's it was mussed and wild, "What are you gawping at!" she asked, sounding faintly annoyed. Harry's mouth must have been as open wide as he thought, because the girl was staring at him curiously. "Hermione, you'd better come and have a look at this" Harry called, shock still etched across his face, Hermione ran over from the other side of the room, where she had been finishing clearing up the mess. "What is it Har...." she asked irritably, before trailing off and yelling "Where the HELL is McGonagall." The girl looked up at Hermione, her eyes flashing dangerously "I'm right here stupid!" she called, definitely irritated now, Hermione fell silent and simply stared. "Let me get this straight.." Harry started, coming to his senses slightly "Your Minerva McGonagall, THE Minerva McGonagall?" he asked, still finding this hard to take in. Hermione looked at Harry as though he was off his rocker, but the girl just smiled "The one and only" she answered cheerfully.

                "OH NO!!" Hermione groaned, snapping out of her shock and realisation crossing her face "The Potion! "Harry looked at her quizzically "The potion??" he asked, his friend sighed "The one we made in class, it has to be what's changed her! She must have got splashed with it!" Hermione snapped "Read what it's called." Harry took the instructions from Hermione and quickly glanced over them, 'Remembrance Of Youth potion,- A potion to take the drinker back in time, Body and Mind' he groaned, "We are in some serious trouble now aren't we." Hermione nodded looking at Minerva, who now looked thoroughly lost, "Why someone our age though?" wondered Harry a loud, Hermione shrugged "Probably because she was around us when the potion hit her" They both shook their heads. Minerva was fed up of being ignored and spoke up "Er.. hello, could somebody please explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON and who the hell you are, I've never seen you around here before."

                The pair looked at each other uncomfortably, to be perfectly honest they didn't really know what was going on either, but they thought they should introduce themselves at least. " Erm.. well we don't know what's going on really, but I'm Hermione, that's Harry and he's..." Hermione added with an amused glance at her unconscious friend "He's Ron" Harry broke in "Er.. Minerva...." he stopped as Minerva winced, "DON'T call me that!! I hate it" she screeched. "Then what should we call you?" Harry asked uneasily, Minerva smiled evilly " Call me Minnie." Hermione and Harry looked at each other both wearing identical looks, which clearly said 'OH BOY!' Minnie laughed loudly clutching her sides, " God you two are such a laugh!!" she snorted. 

                On the floor Ron stirred, "I just had the weirdest dream you guys, I dreamt..." Ron trailed off, looking at the scene before him "It wasn't a dream, was it?" he asked. Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads sniggering slightly, and Ron groaned "Why do things like this always happen to us" the three of them shrugged "Sod's law" Harry mused silently. Hermione looked around at the now debris free classroom, "You know guys, I think we had better go find Dumbledore, he'll know what to do" they nodded in agreement. The four of them got to their feet, and made their way out of the dungeon. They moved quite slowly because of Minnie, because the robes she had on were now several sizes to large and she kept tripping over them.

                They ran through the corridors heading toward Dumbledore's office, they took the long route in a hope of avoiding any people and any difficult questions. It was only as they reached the stone gargoyle, which guarded the entrance to his office, that they realised a flaw in their plan- they didn't know the password. But luckily (and somewhat coincidentally) Dumbledore was just coming out of the doorway, and nearly collided with the children. He stared at them in shock as they gabbled senselessly, "Children calm down" he commanded and they fell silent, "Now could you please explain yourselves, or tell me where Professor McGonagall is? I believe you had her last and she hasn't come to see me yet, like she said she would." The three of the looked at the professor guiltily, Harry managed to get control of his voice first " Er.. Professor, that's kind of why we need to talk to you, could we go to your office perhaps?" Dumbledore eyed them suspiciously, but opened the doorway all the same.


	2. The Problem with Malfoy

Chapter Two:

The cluster of people walked up to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster looked slightly confused, and kept shooting looks saying 'Don't I know you' at Minnie. The girl just kept shifting uncomfortably and looking down, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. They reached the large wooden door and Dumbledore turned to face the four children. "Right will one of you please explain what is going on" he asked, still looking suspiciously at Minnie. Harry looked the headmaster straight in the face, " To be perfectly honest Sir, were not really sure ourselves. All we do know is that this girl here is Professor McGonagall" his voice was calm and didn't give away his true feelings. He looked away waiting for the axe blow to fall. Dumbledore's face was unreadable, he certainly wasn't smiling but he didn't look mad. "Harry, Ron will you come inside and tell me what happened. Miss Granger will you stay outside with Minerva." his tone was casual but showed authority. The three of them nodded and Minerva pulled a face at the use of her proper name.

The two boys walked in the office and sat down. Dumbledore paced the room thinking intently, "Right you two, I want you to tell me everything that has happened" he said firmly. Both Harry and Ron gulped, " Well it's a REALLY long story Sir" said Harry tentatively, looking nervous. Dumbledore smirked slightly " Tell away." The two boys began there tale and Dumbledore listened with interest, by the end of it he was looking thoroughly amused, " ... So that's it Sir" Ron finished. Dumbledore looked at him a moment and then started laughing, the boy's looked incredibly confused. "Er.. Sir?" Harry asked making cuckoo fingers around his head. The headmaster looked at him and sat down "Well this IS going to be interesting" he murmured, clasping his hands together. Both Harry and Ron looked confused " Er.. What is" they both echoed. Dumbledore smiled and began a little tale off his own.

                " I don't believe you two know what Professor McGonagall was like as a teenager do you?" Dumbledore's voice was cool, but there was hidden laughter behind it. Both boys shook their heads having no clue where this was going, Dumbledore smiled at them, 'this is definitely going to be interesting' he thought. "Why Professor?" asked Harry, still looking very nervous, Dumbledore just looked at them his face unreadable, "Oh You'll see" he said simply, thinking his little bombshell would be too much for them right now. Both of the boys looked at him in suspicion, "Oh that does not sound good" said Ron wincing slightly at the look on the headmaster's face. Harry shook his head "So what do we do with her?" he asked and then immediately regretted it. Dumbledore's face melted from mischievous to stern in a matter of seconds "Well Mr Potter" he said with a slight bite "Since Professor McGonagall now thinks and looks like a fifteen year old..." he trailed off knowing his point had been taken in. Harry groaned " But Sir there is no way in hell we could do that, it would just be to.. well .. weird" he said honestly, but the look on the headmasters face told him he had no say in the matter, and that he had therefore already lost.               Dumbledore spoke to him in a commanding tone " Excuse me Mr Potter, but since you and your classmates are responsible for this little disaster I believe there is a way you could do it." Harry looked up one last bullet in his gun, it couldn't fail, it mustn't fail "But what are we going to tell everyone?" he asked, praying Dumbledore hadn't come up with this already. Apparently he had "Well you could say that she is Professor McGonagall's niece and she's on a transfer until we can change her back." his voice was full of that mischief again and that meant no good for anyone. Harry mouthed wordlessly, his last lifeline was gone and he now realised he was stuck with this little disaster whether he liked it or not, "Crud" he muttered. "Er.. Sir" ventured Ron, "How long will it take to change her back?" Dumbledore faltered slightly this time, "Er.. well I can't do anything until Professor Snape gets back, he's the only one who knows how to reverse the potion." Ron goggled at him "But that's nearly two weeks away, we won't last that long and if we can keep it a secret that long it will be a miracle" he exploded. Dumbledore sat there thoughtfully, "Hmm I see your point Ron, but we have to try" he said solemnly. There was silence for a moment.

                Dumbledore then spoke again "Well I suppose you should get out of here your next lesson starts in ten minutes." Ron groaned "Great we missed lunch", Harry gave a sigh 'Typical Ron' he thought and rose to leave. Ron promptly followed disliking their situation much more than when he had gone in. When they got outside the office, Hermione raced up to them "So what's happening?" she asked. Ron sighed glumly "Nothing" he said "Dumbledore says he can't do a thing until Snape gets back." Hermione stared in disbelief, she had believed the headmaster would have been able to fix this no questions asked "But that's nearly TWO weeks" she cried. Both boy's nodded in agreement "And were stuck babysitting her until he does" said Harry, jabbing his thumb at Minnie. "Hey!" cried Minnie indignantly "I don't need a babysitter." The three of them stared at her "R..ight" they said in unison, realising this was going to be VERY difficult indeed. "Come on guys" said Harry eventually "Let's get Minnie some new robes those ones are swamping her."

                They arrived at Charms twenty minutes later, Minnie now kitted out in black Hogwarts robes. The three of them were still finding it very hard to believe that this girl grew up to be the strict, humourless Professor McGonagall. She actually had a sense of humour and had more witty one liners than Fred and George put together. When they had gone to get her robes she had caused a total scene. Madame Pomfrey nearly had a seizure trying to fit her because she kept fidgeting purposely. But they had to admit it had been really funny to see her lose her cool composure for once. The matron had quite literally thrown them out after Minnie had made a rather inappropriate comment about her skills as a nurse. But they had made it to Charms without any other mishaps, as of yet. 

                They were standing in the corridor waiting for Professor Flitwick completely unaware that the greatest disaster ever was about to start. Hermione was chattering away to Minnie, when an all to familiar drawling voice echoed behind them. "Hey Potter" it called "Wonder if McGonagall's got out of the dungeon yet" The voice was full of unkind humour. Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy marching up followed by his cronies. Harry glanced at Minnie and winced, there was anger on her face and that made him think something bad was about to happen. But to Harry's surprise she laughed and called casually to the Slytherin "Probably got out of there quicker than you blondie. But that's probably not saying much, you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another a sly grin on their faces. Malfoy froze his face twisting into a glare, "Repeat tha...."  he started, swivelling around and trailing off. He had just noticed Minnie for the first time and the oddest expression came over his face, he turned away and blushed. The three of them looked at Malfoy and then at one another, the same confused look on all their faces. 

                The three of them stood there transfixed, waiting for something else to happen, but it didn't. At that moment Flitwick entered the corridor and ushered the class in. Hermione explained about Minnie to Professor Flitwick, while Harry sat down pondering what had just happened. Suddenly like a flash of lightning it hit him "Oh God" he muttered, his face turning very red as he tried valiantly to suppress the laughter that was working it's way up his throat. On top of all that had already happened, this was too much to take. Ron looked at his friend in urgency, Harry sat there his face red and he was shaking uncontrollably, "Harry what's up?" he asked worriedly. Harry looked up his green eyes sparkling with laughter, quickly he explained his theory to Ron, who turned almost as red as his hair choking back laughter.

                Professor Flitwick obviously noticed something wrong as he said "Boy's are you okay?" Both Harry and Ron shook their heads unable to speak, and Hermione stepped in for them "Er.. they need to go to the bathroom Sir" she said quickly, glancing at the boys. Flitwick looked at Hermione and then at the boys, who looked as if they were going to burst with suppressed hilarity, he sighed "Go on boys your excused." The pair of them tore out the room like the devil was at their heels, "Er.. perhaps you should go see if their okay Miss Granger" said Flitwick. Hermione didn't need to be told twice she rushed out after them, totally confused. Harry and Ron raced around the corner and collapsed at once, bursting into pure ringing laughter at the absurdity of what Harry had just suggested. Hermione rounded the corner to find both Harry and Ron on the floor, crying tears of laughter. "What on earth is so funny!!" she demanded irritably, Harry looked up at her regaining his composure slightly and uttered simply "Malfoy likes Minnie."  


End file.
